1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starter for starting an engine and, particularly, to a connection structure between the motor side fixed contact point and excitation coil of an electromagnetic switch placed in an internal space surrounded by the housing of a starter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 7 is a partial cutaway side view of a connection structure between the terminal and excitation coil of an electromagnetic switch for a prior art starter. A similar structure is disclosed by Japanese Patent No. 57-54118. In FIG. 7, reference numeral 100 denotes a housing, 101 an excitation coil stored in the housing 100, 102 a suction coil which is one element of the excitation coil 101, 103 the lead wire of the suction coil 102, 104 a holding coil which is the other element of the excitation coil 101, 105 the lead wire of the holding coil 104, 106 a terminal housing fixed in the opening of the housing 100, 107 an external terminal provided for the terminal housing 106, and 108 solder for connecting the lead wire 105 of the holding coil 104 to the external terminal 107.